


A New World (College AU)

by Hotcargatorade69



Category: A New World - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Other characters that haven't been itroduced yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotcargatorade69/pseuds/Hotcargatorade69
Summary: And yes I really made an AU on an original story that I wrote that only got 18 reads on quotev





	A New World (College AU)

"Cmon Lime," a tired voice spoke out into the dark. "You can't just stare at me like that EVERY night, it creeps me the fuck out!" Cinnamon sat up in her bed and turned on the nightstand lamp to see the usual,

A mint green colored, wide eyed cat standing at the edge of her bed, just staring at her. "Can you please just get help, this whole "staring at me while I sleep to make sure I'm not dead" thing is really not good, especially if you're up ALL night watching me." She finished with a huff. But Lime just stood there, still not moving. "Jesus just go to bed I'm fine! You not saying anything is still super freaking creepy!" Cinnamon turned off her lamp and tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes later she heard quiet foot steps and then her dorm room door open and close.

This is an AU from another story I wrote on quotev here's the link if you want to read it (I advise that you do to understand things) https://www.quotev.com/story/13095799/A-new-world/1


End file.
